


Pitcher

by TwelveUnitsShy



Series: Where To Go [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Desperation, Erections, Fetish, M/M, No Sex, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelveUnitsShy/pseuds/TwelveUnitsShy
Summary: After discovering a desperate Gabe again, it's Jack to the rescue.ANNOUNCEMENT: This fanwork has been reposted with no changes.





	Pitcher

Jack was sitting by his window doing homework when he saw something move in his neighbor's back yard out of the corner of his eye. He spotted Gabriel moving quickly toward the same hedge he'd 'watered' last time. And once again his friend's legs were squeezed tightly together.

The blond could already feel himself becoming aroused. Was he about to get a show like last time?

Once again Gabriel seemed to be having trouble undoing his belt. The closer Gabriel got to the hedge, the more he began to fidget. But then he stopped and looked right at Jack's window. He straightened himself up as best he could and discreetly crossed his legs.

"H-hey, Jack," Gabriel stammered.

Jack could see that Gabriel was struggling to keep his cool. And the blond tried to pretend that he hadn't been watching his friend the whole time. He opened his window and waved at Gabriel. "What's up, Gabe?"

"Nothing. Just...," Gabriel began, but he stopped suddenly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, legs still crossed. "Just locked out again," Gabriel went on.

Jack nodded and leaned against his window sill. "I've done that a few times. Wanna wait at my place till your parents get home?"

Gabriel looked like he was holding his breath and he nodded.

"Come around back. I'll let you in," Jack said. Even though the blond had a full hard-on now, he doubted Gabriel would have enough focus to notice it. As a matter of fact, Gabriel was still standing in the same place and had begun to squirm. Jack was tempted to stand there and watch him, but once his dark-skinned friend started heading toward his back door, he'd probably want to be let in.

Bless Gabriel, he'd made it to the door and was still doing an okay job of hiding his need to urinate. He was walking upright, but his legs were squeezed tightly together. Jack didn't want to embarrass him by suggesting that he go to the bathroom as soon as he got inside.

"Mind if I use your bathroom?" Gabriel asked calmly.

"That's fine."

Gabriel took a few hurried steps, then stopped and crossed his legs yet again. And Jack heard the tell-tale, albeit short-lived, hiss of a stream of urine against denim. Gabriel groaned quietly.

Jack just stood there speechless as he stared at Gabriel and stewed in his own arousal. And it was almost as if Gabriel had forgotten Jack was there because he no longer tried to hide his desperation. The older teen tried wiggling in place and clamping his hands to his crotch, but Jack heard another short spurt.

Gabriel grunted and tried to walk again, but another short stream could be heard gushing out. He whimpered and squeezed his thighs together tightly.

Jack finally regained his senses and grabbed one of the chairs from the kitchen. "Maybe you should sit down for a while." He positioned the chair behind his friend.

The darker teen didn't bother saying anything. He quickly sat down and began wriggling in the chair.

The blond could see a wet patch on the front of Gabriel's jeans.

"I hate going to the bathroom at school, so I usually just hold it til I get home," Gabriel whined, squirming frantically.

Jack imagined Gabriel in this state every day when he got home from school and he could feel his hardness twitch inside his pants.

The older teen preemptively unbuckled his belt as he rocked from side to side in the chair. Jack assumed that Gabriel was just about ready to try making the trip to the bathroom. That is, until he heard Gabriel gasp and another little rush of urine could be heard. The wet patch on the front of his friend's jeans was spreading.

Gabriel's frenzied wiggling began again. "I'm not gonna make it. I need something...," he moaned.

Jack was just staring at Gabriel.

"Jack, hurry," Gabriel whined as he began unfastening and unzipping his pants. He was all but writhing in the chair now.

The blond heard another hiss of urine from his friend. While watching Gabriel wet himself probably would've been the most erotic experience of his young life, Jack didn't want his friend to have to suffer that kind of embarrassment. It was already bad enough that Gabriel was sitting in a chair half in the living room and half in the kitchen asking for something to pee in.

As Jack rummaged around in the kitchen in search of something for Gabriel to use, he heard his friend cry out, "I can't hold it!"

"Gimme a minute," Jack called. He figured that since Gabriel had been holding his bladder all day that he'd need a pretty big container. Nothing in the cabinets would be big enough to hold it all. And he didn't want to use any of his mother's pots and pans. She'd kill him if she ever found out.

He finally thought to open the dishwasher and there was a pretty good sized pitcher inside. Jack grabbed the pitcher, went back to Gabriel and placed it on the floor in front of him.

His friend was still wriggling in the chair. The wet spot on the front of his jeans had spread quite a bit and his hand was already inside his pants preparing to pull himself out. Gabriel gasped quietly a few times before he'd steadied enough to pull himself out. Jack watched, enthralled as Gabriel's leaky member burst into a full stream before it could even be aimed toward the pitcher, leaving a trail of pale yellow liquid a few feet in front of him on the carpet.

But Jack didn't care about that. All he cared about right now was that long, satisfied sigh that came from Gabriel and the rush of liquid filling the pitcher. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a powerful stream for such a long time.

As the flood slowly began to die down, Gabriel glanced up at Jack, embarrassment written all over his face. "Can you not tell anyone about this?" he whispered.

Jack nodded. "Got it."

"Thanks. And I won't tell anyone about that," Gabriel said, his eyes lowering to Jack's crotch.

So, Gabriel had noticed Jack's raging hard-on....

\-----------------

The next day Jack was sitting at his window reading a book when he heard his neighbor's door slam. It looked like Gabriel was locked out again. He watched as his dark-skinned friend hurried toward the hedge in his back yard and began struggling to unbuckle his belt.

Jack abandoned his book and stared at Gabriel. The older teen glanced up at him, then went back to fumbling with his belt and fidgeting about desperately.


End file.
